Goodbye To You
by x shadow
Summary: In a small park on the west side of Queens NYC a fight went down, a gang fight to be specific. “Shadow” came out the winners and their opposing gang, the “Tribe”, was swiftly exiled from Shadows new territory. -Reposted!-
1. Enter Goodbye Girl

Goodbye To You  
  
By: x shadow  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other copyrighted material that may be held herein. Thank You.  
  
A.N.: OK people, if any of you live in N.Y.C. don't flame me if I screw this up. I went a while ago and am trying to write this a close as I could; if I have some misconceptions on it le' me know!

Key: -sounds- _thoughts  
_  
Summary: In a small park on the west side of Queens NYC a fight went down, a gang fight to be specific. "Shadow" came out the winners and their opposing gang, the "Tribe", was swiftly exiled from Shadows new territory.

* * *

Goodbye to You  
Chapter One: Enter Goodbye Girl  
  
-sniff sniff-  
  
InuYasha inhaled the scent on the park, the newest addition to his territory. He was the leader of "Shadow" on of the biggest gang's in New York City. He was currently waiting the rest of the shadows to gather in west park. Even though they all new it wasn't a great idea to all meet in one open place unless there was a fight, they couldn't check out their new territory except at night. The scent of the trees that filled the back of the park had always relaxed him.  
  
-sniff sniff-  
  
_mmmm...cherry blossoms and...vanilla? What the...?  
_  
Immediately he started walking towards the intoxicating smell. What he saw was the last thing he was expecting. There sitting on the top of the slide, leaning against one of the handle bars was a girl maybe two or three years younger than himself (he's like 19) . She had light skin, which, in his opinion, was a sharp contrast to her raven hair that had blue and silver streaks in it and her brilliant blue eyes that reflected in the shimmering moon light. She wore a black skirt that had blue ribbons lacing the front and a black tee-shirt. On her feet were black knee-high lace up boots and over it all was a form-fitting white leather jacket with the word Black Dragon inscribed in silver thread on the back, with little pink cherry blossoms stitched around the lettering. As Inu-yasha stared at her a soft melodic voice began to filter quietly through the air and it became apparent that she had no idea he was there.  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes, But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star..."  
  
"Oi bitch! Who are you and what are you doing in MY park?!" The hanyou yelled once she ended.  
  
The younger girl apparently startled, gasped and whipped her head in his direction. He watched in mild amusement as she slid down the slide and walked towards him.  
  
"Excuse me, but did I hear you say YOUR park?" She asked indignantly and added "asshole" as an afterthought.  
  
"Yeah MY park, at night at least." He retorted.  
  
"It's not your park!" She exclaimed, "The city owns it!"  
  
"What they don't know won't hurt 'em." was his simple reply.  
  
"You're not even supposed to **be** here at night!" she said  
  
"Neither are you." _That should shut her up._ Inu-yasha thought smugly to himself.  
  
She gave a rather unladylike snort and asked "What gave you the idea I cared? It's never bothered them before that I'm here."  
  
"Whatever bitch, I've got people to meet so take a hike if you wanna live." He said as he began to turn around.  
  
-swish zing!-  
  
"What the hell?!?!" He spun around as quickly as he could when he heard something whiz past his face. He could feel something drip down his face and, as soon as he smelled copper, knew it was blood. His own blood to be precise.  
  
"Shuriken throwing stars, a favorite weapon of mine. Care to threaten my life again mutt?" She asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"You. Bitch." He growled out as he lunged at her.  
  
Thinking fast she twister around a kicked him in the back of the knees as he feel to the ground, whipping out a knife and stepping over his calves one leg on either side of him, knife at his throat.  
  
"Please punk, you thought you could beat me?" She said in to his ear.  
  
"With out using my demon power, no. But with? I think so..."  
  
"Wha-" "umph"  
  
His elbow made a full connection with her ribcage, knocking the wind out of her but not breaking any bones. He wasn't that brutal...to a girl...on his day- err **night** off.  
  
As the black and white clad girl flew back wards gasping for breath she had a split second to read the back of his own leather jacket. It was black and on the back in in the same color was the word SHADOW. She gasped again though this time not for air. _Isn't that the name of the gang that won west park in that fight last Saturday? At least that's wht I've been hearin'._ She silently asked herself.  
  
"Close yo mouth unless you tryin' to catch somethin'." He sneered at her.  
  
"Y-you're in the gang that beat Koga?" She asked, elated that she could meet the person(s) that kicked "wolffy's" ass.  
  
"Correction, I'm the leader of the gang that beat wolf-boy's ass, in to the ground." He said, gloating.  
  
What she did next shocked his to no end. She stood up, bruched off her skirt and held out her hand to shake and said "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Hesitantly he reached out and grasped her hand, admiring how silky soft her skin was.  
  
"Inu-Yasha Taisho." Her smile grew as they retracted hands and she continued to talk.  
  
"Yanno I owe you a ton for taking the park from Koga, that bastard can't take a hint, going around telling people I'm "his woman" and shit like that! I seriously can't believe him! But now thanks to you his ass won't be nowhere near here. Finally my nights will be peaceful..." she trailed off muttering the last part more to herself than the young man in front of her.  
  
"What d'ya mean finally your nights will be peaceful?" He asked, intrest piqued.  
  
"Well I've been coming here every night ever since my... err since forever. Now Koga won't be 'round to bug me." She said with a smile. "Anyways did you happen to see Kagura or Kanna when you fought with Koga's gang?" she asked innocently.  
  
_Ever since what?_ his mind asked. Eyeing Kagome warily before answering he said "I dunno, who're they? If ya mean those two creepy chicks, one looks about 7 and the other has like red contacts, then ya."  
  
"Ya that would be them, seriously though, they were their? Shit. Umm... I've gotta get home and you "have people to meet" so maybe I'll catch ya 'round here some night. O and if anyone should happen to mention me around you try to act like ya never met me m'kay?" She said before walking off talking to herself.  
  
_ Whaaa- what the heck was that? What is she muttering about? I think I'll have to find out. I'll follow her. The gang can go without me. Come to think of it they probably already did._ He mused to himself as he silently stalked after the young girl.  
  
Her voice traveled in the soft breeze, as he strained to hear her muttering.  
  
"...if they were there then the plans to merge went through, and **he** saw their entire fight! What a waste. Oh well at least I got out before things got sticky. -giggle giggle- That InuYasha dude was definitely a cute little hottie though. -giggle- Well now I know for sure that damned Koga won't bug me anymore, he's ruined so many beautiful starry nights with his nonsense, I'll be dead before I'm is fricking woman. -sigh- I miss the good old days... I hate going "home" It's not like anyone's waiting for me, it's not like any one cares..."   
  
_ Why wouldn't anyone care about her? Merge what? Damn, this gurlz like a puzzle! What can an innocent like her know anyway?!? Hmm...her fighting style was far from innocent though. I have to admit she has got so mad skillz wit thos shuriken._ He thought to himself, as his hand absent mindedly went to his cheek trying to get the dried blood off.  
  
By the time her ranting had finished she had ended up in front of her apartment, sighing again she slipped the key into the lock and turned the handle. Entering the cozy apartment and closing the door behind her and locking all four locks, she entered the kitchen to get a drink and then went to change into her pj's.  
  
"Wish I had some Starbucks, ahh well I wouldn't sleep for another few hours if I did." She concluded to herself while climbing into bed.  
  
And with those last thoughts and vol. 5 of battle royal clutched in her delicate hand, Kagome Higurashi was swept away into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Drive By

Goodbye to you  
  
By: x shadow  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other copyrighted material that may be held herein. Thank You.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks to all those who gave me feedback on chapter one. Hope ya'll enjoy installment two! Sorry it took so long.

Key: -sounds- _ thoughts_

* * *

Goodbye to You  
Chapter Two: Drive By  
  
-What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK---  
  
-thump- Were the only sounds emanating from the room of Kagome Higurashi until...  
  
"Oh SHIT!!!!!!!!!! I'm late!!!" She screamed jumping out of bed. _Wait- Oh, Damn, it's Saturday! Not that I'm complaining. Hmmm..._ She thought looking out the window down at the people a few stories down, then up at the morning sky. _Perfect day for a jog! _she decided.  
  
A little while later Kagome could be seen running through the crowded streets of New York with a huge smile across her face.  
  
_ It's been for ever since I went running. Hmm... I think I'll stop by Starbucks near the park and then go sit in the sun, since it's such a nice day out.  
_  
It didn't take long to reach her destination seeing as how there was a Starbucks on practically every street corner. As she walked into the coffee shop her senses were instantly bombarded with the smell of rich mocha and biscotti's.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice from behind the counter called out.  
  
"Hojo? HI!" she said, Hojo means well but he has some pretty obnoxious tendencies.  
  
"I had no idea you were back in town!" She exclaimed in a falsely chipper voice. _I was hopping you'd stay in Europe.  
_  
"Oh, I got back a while ago. I tried to look you up but I guess your unlisted, ne? What can I get for you Kagome?" Hojo asked.  
  
"I'll have a chocolate malt please, Hojo. I am unlisted sorry." _It's too warm for steaming hot coffee. And besides I'm hot from my jog. Ack! I probably look awful!_ She thought in humiliation.  
  
"Well that's okay maybe we'll get together sometime, huh?" He asked, hop gleaming in his brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
Once she got her coffee Kagome headed to West Park, it was just a couple blocks away. Since it was early and none of the little kids were there she decided to sit on one of the swings. The morning sun was warm and inviting as it beat down on her tank-top. While Kagome sipped on her malt she leaned her head on the chain that held the swing up as the words to Black Eyed Pea's 'where is the love' played in her head.  
  
"What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all  
  
People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love  
  
It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all  
  
People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love  
  
I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
  
Now ask yoursel  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
  
People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
  
Where is the love (Love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)..."  
  
_ I love that song, damn, lyrics are so true too._ Kagome thought as she finished her malt and stood up. As she walked over to the trash she heard someone call out her name. _Oh god not Hojo again, not Koga either, please not Koga!_ She silently pleaded, but as she spun around to meet the face that went with the voice she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Standing not two feet from her was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha! Sup?" she said.  
  
"Not much, considering the last time I saw you was only a few hours ago." He replied with a smirk.  
  
To this she did nothing more than roll her eyes.  
  
"Listen Kagome I was wondering ...just how much do you know about Naraku and Koga?"  
  
"Umm...I- not t-too much why?" She replied nervously. _Crap, crap, crap! I can't get involved again, not in anyway. I'm still repenting for past sins! ...ok no I'm not, but it sounded good.  
_  
"How much is 'not too much'?" he asked taking a step forward.  
  
"None a' your damn business, that's how much!" Kagome nearly yelled, talking a defensive step backwards. "I- ... Sorry, I don't mean to raise my voice at you since we practically just met but my business is my own."  
  
"This is my fucking business too, girl! When some nobody-wanna-be-gang banger comes around and has dirt on Naraku _and_ Koga it becomes my business!" He yelled at her, gaining the stare of a cyclist near by, who was apparently the only other person in the park at the time.  
  
"Look! I'm not gonna put my ass on the line for a guy I just met and his gang!" She yelled back, no longer caring about being polite. "Beside's who said I actually have 'dirt' on them anyway, huh?"  
  
Just as Kagome turned to leave a sound echoed through the small park, it was the unmistakable sound of tires squealing around a corner, followed shortly by the blasts of a gun.  
  
A blinding pain shot through Kagome's side near her hip as she tried to run and crack in the cement caught her foot. But before she hit the ground two strong arms grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.  
  
Kagome barely had time to realize what had happened when she felt the unfamiliar weightlessness of fly. _Wait, flying?_ Looking down Kagome's blurry vision made out the car that held their previous attackers and two faces she had never forgotten and never would forget. The 'Thunder Brothers' Hiten and Manten. _Damn you... Na-ra-ku... _


End file.
